Songs and Poems
by Nimero Quickstreak
Summary: (Do a jig, do a jig!) Songs and poems, obviously, that I wrote. Some may come from my stories, whilst others just popped into my tiny little mind which is obsessed with Redwall. I hope you like them. Please R&R! Thanx!
1. Riddum's Song

Riddum's Song:  
  
I am Riddum of the otters  
  
No one challenges me  
  
I'm the strongest fighter  
  
Strong as strong can be!  
  
A-why you lookin' here at me?  
  
I'm interestin'  
  
Better hurry up, and kill those bees,  
  
Or they will be infestin'  
  
Lookit that there owl  
  
Pretty as can be  
  
Uh-oh, here it comes  
  
A-swoopin' down for me  
  
A vast ye maties  
  
A-what brings you ta shore?  
  
A whole bunch o' land lubbers  
  
Comin' in fo' more  
  
I am Riddum of the otters  
  
No one challenges me  
  
I'm the strongest fighter  
  
Strong as strong can beeeeeeee!  
  
Hey!  
  
I am Riddum of the otters! 


	2. Addie's Poem

Addie's Poem  
  
Why must I wander away from my home?  
  
Why is it I that must roam?  
  
Why don't the birds sing to me?  
  
Why is it I that wanders 'way free?  
  
I am the loaner, the one all alone,  
  
Why doesn't anyone else leave their home?  
  
I am a lover, and must always be loved,  
  
I've never been kissed, or given a hug.  
  
  
  
Now in my new home, I've found what I need,  
  
The worries and prayers that I have once grieved,  
  
Are now long forgotten,  
  
Stuffed 'way like cotton  
  
Never to be seen.  
  
Now I have found love, like I've always dreamed,  
  
Though it's not like it ever has seemed,  
  
I found my true lover,  
  
And he'll always love me.  
  
Away from the shadows that I used to know,  
  
Towards the light is where now I must go,  
  
To the Abbey of Redwall,  
  
I will find it all.  
  
  
  
This story was made to show how Addie felt in the little time that had changed her life forever. The time where hope, friendship, and a few laughs proved to be the best medicine.  
  
To friends and family, relatives and chums, I hope you understand the true meaning of love. 


	3. Mole's Song

A Mole's Song  
  
Io may be a moler,  
  
But io do loikes ta sing,  
  
Just as an 'awkburd,  
  
S'born to take wing.  
  
Io coom from thee mointains,  
  
O' the ve'y far west,  
  
Io am a gudd cook thurr,  
  
One o' the best.  
  
A moler io be!  
  
Lookit me!  
  
The 'appiest moler ya evurr did see!  
  
Now, 'nuff 'bout me,  
  
'Ow 'bout you?  
  
Now tell io now,  
  
Do ya live in a shoo?  
  
Nuff 'bout you,  
  
Now 'bout me!  
  
The 'appiest moler,  
  
Ya evurr did see!  
  
A moler io be!  
  
Lookit me!  
  
The 'appiest moler ya evurr did see!  
  
As bein' a moler,  
  
Io sure loikes ta dig,  
  
Lookit me diggin' claw,  
  
Ain't it joost big?  
  
Back ta the cookin',  
  
Io makes a gudd zoop,  
  
Full o' hotroot,  
  
An' some sort o' goop.  
  
A moler io be!  
  
Lookit me!  
  
The 'appiest moler ya evurr did see! 


	4. Sworddance Song

Sworddance Song  
  
One among us all,  
  
Will travel there one day,  
  
To find the hidden treasure,  
  
Buried in the clay.  
  
Only one must seek it,  
  
All the others die,  
  
Only one will go there,  
  
Plus the one that flies.  
  
The flyer will carry,  
  
The one upon his back,  
  
May the mighty sword,  
  
Be something they not lack.  
  
Across the rugged mountain,  
  
The pair of two will soar,  
  
Though snow may fall,  
  
And rains do poor.  
  
Over the wavy sea,  
  
Bring searats to their knees,  
  
Over the sandy beach,  
  
Where nobeast can reach.  
  
The two will stay together,  
  
Long throughout their days,  
  
'Til one will go to rest,  
  
The other one lays.  
  
They go on forever,  
  
Just like best friends should,  
  
And that would always happen,  
  
If only, only it could.  
  
This was a song taken from chapter one of Sworddance. It's a riddle that came to her in a dream. 


	5. Over the Sea

Over the Sea  
  
Over the sea we go, we go,  
  
To where I don't know, don't know!  
  
Along with my buddies, my buddies,  
  
We'll always get muddy, get muddy!  
  
Me and my buddies!  
  
My buddies and me!  
  
Will travel together!  
  
Over the sea!  
  
Over the sea we go too slow,  
  
To where? Towards the glow!  
  
Along with my buddies I'll always be,  
  
Over, I say over, the great big sea!  
  
Me and my buddies!  
  
My buddies and me!  
  
We'll travel together!  
  
Over the sea!  
  
Over the sea we sail along,  
  
As I sing this lovely song!  
  
Along with my buddies, we cross the sea,  
  
That's my heart twill always be!  
  
Me and my buddies!  
  
My buddies and me!  
  
We'll travel together!  
  
Over the sea!  
  
Twixt the waves of the sea,  
  
That's where I'll always be!  
  
Among the fishes of the sea,  
  
You'll always be there with me!  
  
Me and my buddies!  
  
My buddies and me!  
  
We'll travel together!  
  
Over the sea!  
  
You'll say, 'Sing me a song,  
  
I've longed for so long,  
  
Just to hear your voice.  
  
I would choose it, if I hade a choice!  
  
'Me and my buddies!  
  
My buddies and me!  
  
I promise that I'll  
  
Travel the sea!  
  
'And along with me will be you,  
  
Always fair and always true!  
  
We'll travel together, you see,  
  
Me and you, over the sea!  
  
'Me and my buddies!  
  
My buddies and me!  
  
We'll sing together,  
  
Over the sea!'  
  
Then you'll answer him, 'I'll song you a song,  
  
For you've been longing so long,  
  
And I'll sing it my best,  
  
For you and the rest!  
  
'Me and my buddies!  
  
My buddies and me!  
  
I promised that I'd,  
  
Travel the sea!  
  
'As long as you're with me,  
  
I'll travel o'er the sea!  
  
I promised that I would,  
  
As long as I could!  
  
'Me and my buddies!  
  
My buddies and me!  
  
We'll travel together,  
  
Over the sea!'  
  
The two of you will travel over the sea,  
  
And love one another,  
  
As long as you be!  
  
And all your life you'll sing:  
  
'Me and my buddies!  
  
My buddies and me!  
  
We'll travel together!  
  
Over the sea!' 


End file.
